Falling so low
by yello13
Summary: The team hasn't spoken in months but when something traumatizing happens to Parker will the crew get back together read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie **

It is one of those nights you know those nights when your clothes are scattered all over the floor and you make no plan to pick them up. Those night when you are warmed by your lover but are still chilled because of the silk sheets on top of your naked body. Yeah this is one of those nights.

Your mind never processes what you have done until you do it and how I wish my brain didn't work like that. For me it is sleeping with Nate. Nate, the only man I can't read the only man who I know so well but still remains a mystery. The only man I love who has broken my heart many times still I cant resist. Yet I look over at him now as I lay in his bed naked and I feel terrible I feel guilt for myself for falling so low but most of all I feel regret.

Five months 154 days I have had Nate all to myself. Five months and still I have not found out anything about Nate that I haven't known already and it is getting on my Damn nerves I don't know why I can't read him he has to be hiding something anything. Perhaps I am just blinded by love or maybe he isn't hiding anything at all. Five months I have been without Parker who is probably timing herself to see how fast she can get in and out of one of the many Switz banks. Five months without Hardison which I am about 99.9% positive is playing World of whatever you call this very minute. Five months without Eliot whom is probably trying to charm a girl to fulfill his desire just as I have only a half hour ago. Five months without my whole team being with me annoying me aggravating me yet making me smile. Five months without hearing the doorbell but I heard it tonight.

Who is here at 2 o'clock I tell you no one well at least no one here for me probably some confused drunk person who wandered up here and in a minute will leave and find someone else to ignore. Yeah I hear the doorbell but I sure am not going to answer so who ever is at the door can have a hell of a night ringing that doorbell but I won't answer.  
><strong>Parker<strong>

I am so dizzy but Sophie won't answer the doorbell and I just wish she would because I am scared and I know I won't last long in this state. So my only instinct was to run to the air vent and hope that I get inside the house before I lose myself. If I make I am going to make sure Sophie doesn't complain when I go though the air vent anymore because apparently the doorbell doesn't work.

**Sophie**

_-Bang-_

"Nate did you hear that?"

"yeah sure its a mouse or something?"Nate said still half asleep.

"No it is not a mouse does not go bang."

"No one is here go to bed."

"You are such a wimp."

I get up with a blanket wrapped around me and open the bedroom door to see a bloody exhausted confused Parker. She was pale and had shallow breaths she was holding on to the the door frame for support and her head hung low as if it was to much a burden to hold it up.

**Parker**

Oh now she comes after I went through all that trouble really. It is a struggle to breath and my head is in pain my arms feel numb and all I want to do is give up and drop to my knees so I can wither up and die but Sophie won't let me. She simply walks me down to the living area and sets me down on the couch.

"Honey what happened."Sophie asked

I stand up because I don't want to talk about I want to run but my legs wont allow it. I want to just forget about coming here and fall of a building without a harness but then Sophie gives me one of those sympathetic smiles and I know I have to tell her. I can't though the story is to long and my energy is fading from standing so I said all I could say.

"I said no."

Then the darkness engulfed me before I hit the ground and it felt good all my pain would go away finally.


	2. We're getting the band back together

**3:30 am Hospital Room 203 Sophie POV**

"Honey please wake up Parker come on."

The doctor had told me Parker was likely to be OK. She lucky hadn't broke anything, but, she had a small concussion and the result of the blood was a bloody nose plus a large scrape down down her back. Parker had only fainted out of exhaustion and for that I was really grateful. That still didn't keep me from wanting to see that she was OK because although she was physically OK she was not however emotionally OK. I feared for her I want to know who the hell did this to _my_ Parker. Why would someone do this to her? Who? Never the less whoever did do this would have to pay even if it means I have to strangle that person with my very own hands. I needed to see her Blue eyes at peace, she didn't deserve to hurt anymore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly turned around to be engulfed by warmed arms and to be met by Nate's passionate kiss. Nate. He stepped back.

"She'll be OK."

"How do you know that? I mean she just came out of no where we don't even know who did this to her."

"But we will."

"You don't mean.."

"Who do you want to call first?"

"Can Tara come?"

"We'll need her ."he said.

I ran up and kissed Nate. We were getting the team back together and I would call Tara first. Most of all we would be getting revenge on that bloody bastard who hurt Parker. That is a promise.

**A/n a very short chapter I think they will start getting longer. I also think I will start updating more. Thank you guys for the support and sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
